


If I Had A Heart

by Lauroholic



Category: WWE
Genre: F/F, Kidnapping, Not Happy, Torture, Victim - Freeform, WWE NXT, psychotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauroholic/pseuds/Lauroholic
Summary: "If I had a heart, I'd let you go..." She paused to laugh, her mischievousness poured in each small chuckle."But I don't have a heart." She smiled.⎯⎯⎯⎯Baysha One ShotKidnapper AUNot sweet at all so if you think it will be even slightly cute, you are wrong!





	If I Had A Heart

I sat in the basement for the 9th day in a row. My arms had began to burn from the ropes tied around them and my feet felt frozen due to the cold shackles kept around them. My tailbone was in pain from sitting on it all day with no rest. All I had to do was look at the purple bruises scattered across my tanned skin. 

My head snaps upright as I hear the familiar door creak open. I watch as the magenta haired woman walked in. Her long, spiked whip followed behind her as she makes her way towards me. She leans down in front of me, grabbing my face roughly. The only way she ever did. 

"Ready to have fun, my baby Bayley?" I refused to meet her eyes, twisting and turning my head for her to let off her grip. Her grip on my cheeks only grew strong as she snaps my head forward. 

"Still fighting I see..." I watch as she begins to raise her whip. Before I even had time to prepare for it, the spikes meet my knees, ripping them open. I squeal in pain as I watch the blood flow out. 

"That's it, squeal like pig!" She whips my other knees, making me scream again. I squirm, as if my body thought it was going anywhere. She circles around me, watching every little move I made. This psycho thrived off of my evident pain. A cheesy yet creepy smile covered her face. I hang my head, already tired. She cracks her whip on my bare breasts. 

"Head up buttercup! We have a lot to get through." She said happily. I swear, she gets off on this shit. 

My eyes follow her as she walks to her chest of "toys". I felt the fear build up inside me. I know exactly what she keeps in there, and I know just how much I hate what's inside there. My heart races as she turns around with a collar. It was her favorite collar because it was the one I hated the most. It was her shock collar. 

"Look, it's your favorite, right?" Her sarcastic remark didn't amuse me one bit. 

"Die in hell, bitch-" I am interrupted by her strong hand connecting with my cheek. Her slap left heat radiating off it. She walks behind me and yank my head back so she has a hold of my neck. I feel each cold shock sensor lay on my neck as she fasten it. Before I know it, she had turned the volume up all the way, causing me to yelp and arch my back. I let tears escape my eyes, not caring how I looked. I hear her giggle as she abruptly turns it off. 

She crouched down I front of me, looking me straight into the eyes. Her brown eyes felt as if they were sucking the life out of me through mine. Her hand traced up my nude body. She stops at my neck, grabbing it tightly. I gasp for air but no luck. She had a good grip on me. 

"I love seeing you in pain, my baby." She loosens her grip slightly, giving me the opportunity to breathe.

"Why are you doing this?" I choked out. She scoffs and smile once more. 

"If I had a heart, I'd let you go..." She paused to laugh, her mischievousness poured in each small chuckle. 

"But I don't have a heart." She smiled as she raises her heel, driving it straight into my stomach. The harsh kick knocks the wind out of me, leaving me gasping for air once more. 

"I'll be back later, babygirl..." She waved before exiting the room,leaving me alone once more. By now, the blood on my knees have dried and my faces warmth had went back to the cold temperature of the bare room. I lean my head back, letting it hang over the back of the chair.

I don't deserve to be here. I'm a good person but I just woke up here the morning after going to a bar. I don't know why I'm here or who this woman is, but I'm always terrified when I hear even the slightest of sound. I'm afraid that she is coming back in to "have fun"


End file.
